Darling, It's Fate
by MrsBreezyBlack
Summary: This story follows the Marauders and their friends as they grow up, find love, and go into combat. Told from the point of view of my main character, Alyson Eastbrooke.
1. Prologue

**So, I took this from my old page, where I sort of abandonned it and I'm going to finish it. Please review! I have five chapters written, but until I get a couple of reviews, I'm only going to post two lol. Enjoyyy **

**Prologue**

Life. Such a marvelous and painful thing at once. I don't think I was really born until I turned 11. Yes, I know that sounds dumb, but can you think back to the day you knew your life had truly begun? I recall everything about that day. The smell in the air, everyone I had meet and seen, everything that I had heard and touched. Every single thing about it. The day my life began - September 1st, 1969.

I had gotten my letter but a few days earlier. My mum was so proud of me. She said my dad would have been equally proud. She took me to Kings Cross herself. It was the first time I had ever seen her cry, actually. We said our bittersweet goodbye, and I boarded the train, having no clue what was in store for me. Sometimes I wish I still had that innocence. I wish I were still just an innocent eleven-year-old, without a care in the world. Funny how things can change so drastically in just a few short years.

I got onto the train and saw the only person at Hogwarts that I actually knew, Remus Lupin. He was my mum's godson. So, would that make me his godsister? I don't really know how that works, but I'm getting off topic as usual. I gave Remus a big bear hug, and we set off to find a compartment together. We took a seat in the first empty one we could find.

It was fate. I honestly, truly believe that to this day. Fate brought that loud knocking at our compartment door as Remus and I were engaged in a conversation about what Hogwarts would be like. The door slid open, and two boys stood there. "Can we sit here? All the other compartment's are full," a tall boy with long, black hair that fell into his stormy grey eyes questioned with a wide lopsided grin. I just nodded, and gestured to the seat across from me. The other was a tad shorter with messy jet-black hair, hazel eyes, and black framed glasses.

And that was the day my life truly began. They sat down, and we got along right away. At that moment, we didn't know that it was fate. We were just a bunch of eleven-year-olds. We didn't know then what we know now.

**Don't worry, all the chapters aren't nearly this short, it's only because it's the prologue. So let me know what you think so far ! Who knows, you may have read it already on my old page.**


	2. Crazy Cat Man

**Okay, so here's chapter 2. I have three more chapters fully written, but it will depend on my reviews how fast I put them up. Hope you like it **

**Crazy Cat Man**

"Ace!" I heard the sound of my nickname from two completely familiar voices. A huge grin spread across my face, and I ran across the platform. Sirius picked me up, hugged me tightly, and set me down. Then, James embraced me. "How was your summer?" Sirius asked me.

"It was okay. I missed you guys like crazy though!" I said with a grin.

"Ready for our fifth year?" James questioned.

"Sure am," Sirius said, rubbing his hands together, "I have a whole list of pranks!"

We got onto the train, and Remus met up with us. Peter, who was late as usual, turned up eventually. We talked all the way there, as usual, and played Exploding Snap. I didn't get to see my other friends until we made it to Hogwarts. Lily Evans, who also plays a huge role in my life, and in my story. Lily and I became friends the same day I became friends with James, Sirius, and Peter. We became friends in our dormitory while we were unpacking.

I think that fifteen is the age where my life started getting not-so innocent. Where I realized that the real world was like, even though I had never experienced it. I had been inside the walls of Hogwarts for the past four years, and before that I had lived with my parents. What did I know about real life? Nothing, really. But I was about to find out.

Classes began, and everything was the same as usual. But we were all starting to gain hormones. Sure, we had all took notice in the opposite sex during third and fourth year. But it was nothing compared to now. I'll never forget James saying this, even though it was about five years ago. I still remember it word for word. "You know, Ace...You're kind of turning into a babe." I had just laughed and shrugged that off.

But I would catch guys staring at me more often. A couple had even asked me out. It was during the first week of fifth year that I examined myself in the mirror. I looked pretty much the same as I always did. I had to same multitoned hair. Some of it was brown, some of it was light brown, some of it was dirty blonde, and some was really light blonde. I had very, very dark eyes. I was still scary-short for my age. Honestly, what fifteen year old girl is only five foot two? It couldn't be normal. I had always been teased by the guys about my height.

I wasn't really used to the attention I was getting. Apparently neither were the guys. Whenever a random guy would come up and hit on me, they just stood there awkwardly. It was starting to get kind of unnerving.

I was walking toward the Great Hall for dinner when I felt someone's arms around my waist, lifing me up. This was the kind of thing either Sirius or James always did, so I was kind of used to the random ambushes. I was getting so good, that sometimes I could even tell their arms apart.

"James," I said warningly, "One of these days, you'll drop me, and I'll sue you for all that you're worth."

"Take whatever you like," James said putting me down, "Just as long as you let me keep my broom."

"Speaking of which, did Barton say when trials would be this year?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. Next Saturday. I don't see why you're so nervous though. You're the best keeper Hogwarts has seen in ages," James told her sincerely.

"And you're a fantastic chaser, if I do say so myself, Mr. Potter," I said with a smile.

"Um - A lot of guys have been asking about you," James said uncomfortably.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him questioningly.

"Something like this ... 'Hey James...Is Alyson Eastbrooke seeing anybody? You think I'd have a shot?' It's pathetic, really. They can't even talk to you themselves."

"Whatever," I whispered, sure that I was blushing.

"So, how's my dear Lily doing?" James asked with a smirk.

"I don't know why you're such an arse with her. Why can't you just be yourself? The way you are around me and the guys?" I asked, for what seemed like the millionth time. But it was no use.

"I told you," James said with a sigh, "I don't know how to be myself around her. It's too hard. I've tried, and I just can't do it."

"Then, Prongsie, You will _never_ get her, and you will die _alone_. You'll be the crazy man with eleven cats, that all the children are scared of," I warned him.

"Well, aren't you comforting. Remind me why we're friends again," James said scornfully, but I could tell he was joking.

"Because you love me, and can't live without me, of course," I told him with a smile.

"Oh yeah, that's it," James said, putting an arm around me as we entered the Great Hall for dinner.

I looked around at all of the faces in the Great Hall. I was used to all of the stares I got for hanging around the guys so much. There were rumors I was going out with James. There were rumors I was dating Sirius. They said I was seeing Remus. There were a few even about Peter. Heck, there was one about all four of them! But I was the kind of person who didn't give a shit what other people said. If I was happy with myself, that was all that really mattered to me.

I sat down between James and Remus, across from Peter and Sirius. We began to eat, and were talking about the upcoming visit to Hogsmeade. I couldn't wait to go. James, Remus, Peter, and I always had the best time. Sirius was there occassionally, but he was usually on a date during Hogsmeade weekends.

"Who are you taking to Hogsmeade?" James questioned Sirius.

Sirius shrugged, and then, with a mouthful of food said, "I'm thinking of asking Becky Miller or Casey Franklin."

I snorted. I was used to Sirius going through girls like he did underwear by now, but he always went after the biggest airheads. Well, Becky Miller was anyway. She was a Hufflepuff in our year, who didn't know the difference between Potions and Herbology. Casey was in her fourth year, and she was pretty smart, actually. She was actually a nice girl. "Casey Franklin, Sirius? Isn't she a little...I don't know, not your style?"

"How is that?" Sirius asked indignantly.

"Because she actually knows which way to hold a wand," Remus chimed in, and I smirked a bit.

"Are you implying that the girls that I date do not know the proper way in which to hold a wand?" Sirius questioned.

"No," I said, stifling a laugh, "Where would you get a crazy idea like that?"

Dinner ended and we scurried back to the common room. We sat down by the fire, talking about our first week back home. James, Remus, and Sirius sat down on the couch, and I sat laying across all three of them, with Peter on the chair. These were our usual spots in the common room, actually. Sirius usually played with my hair, and James would tickle my feet now and then, knowing ticklishness was one of my biggest weaknesses.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could all just live here, and _not_ have classes?" Sirius said. We were all used to Sirius and his random comments or statements or questions.

"Then this would be the hugest boarding house on the planet," I said, looking up at him.

"Filled with a whole bunch of morons," Remus added.

"That too," I said, pointing to Remus.

We talked for a bit longer before deciding to call it a night, and went upstairs. The next day were Quidditch trials, and it turned out, James was right. I was far better than anybody there, but I was still extremely nervous. The day they posted who made the team, James and I were pleased to see we made it. A few days later I was with Lily in the library when a Ravenclaw sixth year approached us. "Hi, I'm Matthew Locke," He said, gazing at me. He had chestnut hair and blue eyes. He was really tall, and extremely good looking. "Hi, I'm Alyson Eastbrooke. And this," I said, gesturing to Lily, "is Lily Evans."

"Yeah, I know," Matthew said with a small blush, "You're the Gryffindor keeper, right?"

"Yep," I said happily, "This will be my third year. Oh, you're a beater for Ravenclaw, right?"

"Yeah. You're an excellent flier," Matthew told me.

I smiled, "I'm okay, I guess. But you're brilliant!"

And we went on talking for god knows how long. But when I turned to ask Lily something, she was gone, and so were her books. I checked the clock. It was 8:00, and Matthew had walked over at about 3:45. He was incredibly interesting. He had a great sense of humor, and was very sweet. He was pretty much perfect.

"Wow, we talked through dinner," I stated with a laugh, "Want to sneak down to the kitchens with me?"

"Sure," Matthew said, and we walked down to grab some food. We ate quickly, and when it was time to go back to our common rooms, he asked me if I'd want to go to Hogsmeade with him.

"I'd like that," I said earnestly, with a wide grin, "I'll see you around."

He flAlyed me a big grin, kissed me on the cheek, and walked away. I climbed through the portrait hole, and took a seat with Remus. "Hey, Rem."

"Ace!" He said happily, "Where've ya been?"

"Uh...With this guy," I shrugged.

"The guys are out looking for you. We were kind of worried, so they sent the search party," Remus smiled, "They made me stay here in case you came back."

"What morons my friends are," I laughed, and he playfully swatted my arm. Just then, James and Sirius came storming into the common room. Their eyes widened when they saw me, and practically threw me up into the air. "You-guys-worry too-much!" I said, between choking bear hugs. "You know, I have a life outside you guys," I stated, rolling my eyes. The guys just laughed at that, and shook their heads, but I was determined to make them listen, "I _do_ have a life. Just ask the guy I'm going out with!" Okay, so that kind of slipped out. Whoops.

"You're going out with a _guy_?" James asked, his eyes wide.

"Well, I'd go out with a girl, but they're all taken," I said, rolling my eyes, "Why are you so shocked?"

"I knew this was going to happen," Sirius muttered.

"Would somebody like to fill me in?" I snapped.

"When we first saw you on the platform, with ya know, boobs, hips, and an ass, we knew that this was going to come," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Oh my god! Are you my older brothers or my best friends?" I said angrily.

"Same difference," James shrugged.

"No! How come nobody acted this way when Sirius started dating anything in a skirt?" I demanded.

"Well, cause I'm a guy," Sirius said simply, and Remus hit him hardly on the arm.

"Unbelievable! I am so _sick_ of _bloody_ double standards!" I shouted, and stalked off to my room.

I collapsed onto the bed, and started huffing and puffing. Lily sat down on the edge of my bed. "What's wrong?" I told her about my conversation with the guys, and she shook her head. "Let me get this straight," Lily said, looking as shocked as I felt, "You agree to go on _one_ date, and they're behaving this way, but it's okay for Sirius to pursue anything that moves, just because he's a guy?" I just nodded angrily. "That's so sexist!" Lily declared.

I guess I should be happy all my friends aren't guys. So that way I have somebody to turn to when I'm angry will all of those guys. Well, I'm mot exactly mad at Peter or Remus. That's kind of impossible. Being mad at Remus, I mean. And it's not like he said anything as sexist as those other two rodents.

The next morning, I igorned Sirius and James through breakfast, transfiguration, potions, and defense against the dark arts. But the three of us got paired together in Charms, and I was sadly forced to communicate with them. "Let's just get this over with," I muttered.

"Well, excuse us for being concerned!" Sirius said angrily.

"Sirius!" James hissed in a loud whisper.

"Aly, we've heard what these guys say about you. We're just looking out for you! We don't want you to end up going out with some guy that you actually like, when all he wants is to get in your pants! We don't want to see you get hurt! If I were a nice guy who rarely went on dates, and I went out with a girl who was known for sleeping around and not getting into actual relationships, you'd get worried about me too, right? Tell me I'm wrong."

He was right, and I knew it. "Fine, you're right. Are you happy now?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Actually, yeah," he said, clearly satisfied.

I just rolled my eyes and went back to my Charms work. When class was over, I hurried to catch up with Lily. I had about enough of Sirius' gloating. We decided to go upstairs and study. Lily was _already _all worked up about O.W.L.s, even though they're at the very end of the year! This was typical Lily though. I've had about four years of it, and I was pretty much used to it. Sometimes, if I tried hard enough, I could actually tune her out.

But then, when she changed the subject to my date, I tried to tune her back in. "What'd ya say?" I asked, seeing as I only caught the last bit.

"Oh, I just asked what you were planning on wearing for your date."

"Oh my god," I said quietly, "I have no idea."

"Don't worry about it," Lily shrugged, "You look great in anything...I don't understand number six on this damn Potions homework!"

I sighed, and went back to tuning her out.

**reviewww ! **


End file.
